Comment devenir quelqu’un Si tu n'es pas là ?
by Sasu-love-naru-yaoi
Summary: Je me détruis pour lui, je ne sais pas qui suis-je lorsqu'il est absent et eux...Ils me pourrissent la vie. Surtout "Elle"...Comment puis-je être quelqu'un s'il n'est pas avec moi...YAOI, Drame, Romance, SasuNaru au rendez-vous, bonne lecture à vous.
1. Nothing without you

Genre : Vie quotidienne / UA / YAOI / OOC / Romance / Drame / Song / Scène Lemon

Couple : Sasuke X Naruto

Chapitres : …

Auteur : Meh-chan

Disclamer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto Copyright ©

**Préface.**

Song : Nothing without you - Vienna Teng

Il s'avançait dans la pénombre, les hurlements résonnant dans toute la salle, puis la lumière éclata comme l'eau qui jaillit du sol, un spot de posant sur lui, la foule à ses pieds en délire hurlait à pleins poumons. Il lança un de ses plus beaux sourires à toute la salle puis attrapa le micro qui se tenait devant lui. Les premiers accords de la guitare se firent entendre et le concert commença, la musique entrainante du rock et hard rock se faisait entendre dans la pièce.

C'est avec sa voix mielleuse et mélodieuse qu'il chanta alors les paroles de la chanson, heureux comme un roi, il s'amusait devant moi, sautillant, dansant, hurlant, laissant chanter les spectateurs, souriant, il était magnifique, je ne pouvais que le distinguer des autres, je l'aimais tellement que mon seul spectacle était lui. Lui et lui seul, il ressemblait à quelqu'un sur le devant de la scène. Une chose était sûre de ma part : Je l'aimais.

Je m'occupais peu de ma basse, je le regardais et faisais parcourir mes doigts sur les cordes, je souriais en le voyant ainsi, les notes, je les connaissais par cœur, je pouvais les jouer les yeux fermés…Si il savait que je l'aimais en cet instant…Que penserait-il de moi ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer, tout ce que je voyais face à moi, tout ce que je voyais c'était lui et lui seul…Lui que j'aime et lui qui ressemble tant à un ange.

Naruto…Uzumaki…

_Sasuke_

* * *

Je vais faire bref.

Je vous propose cette fiction qui peut vous paraître assez étrange.

J'ai décidé de faire souffrir Sasuke en particulier car c'est très souvent Naruto qui trinque. J'ai envie de changer un peu.

J'ai mis dans couple : Sasuke X Naruto mais je me demande encore comment je vais finir cette fiction même si j'ai une idée très sadique en tête. Je pense qu'elle sera mise en application.

En espérant ne pas vous décevoir.

Sasuke : Pourquoi moi ?!

Meh : J'en ai l'envie.

Sasuke : Je te hais !

Meh : Je le sais *smile*

Naruto : C'est rare où Sasuke souffre plus que moi !

Meh : Pas spécialement, j'en avais juste l'envie.

Naruto : Ok...


	2. Animal I have become

Genre : Vie quotidienne / UA / YAOI / OOC / Romance / Drame / Song / Scène Lemon

Couple : Sasuke X Naruto

Chapitres : …

Auteur : Meh-chan

Disclamer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto Copyright ©

Note Auteur : J'écris avec le style théâtrale comme vous le remarquerez, je préfère prévenir ici parce qu'il y a des personnes qui n'aiment pas spécialement ce style d'écriture.

Enjoy the read.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Song : Animal I have become - Three Days Grace

Le son des instruments résonnait encore sur le sol, les roues de ustensile de rangement se faisait entendre un peu partout et l'agitation était bien visible tout comme le bruit des voix et du matériel.

J'étais assis et je fixai toutes les personnes qui se tenaient sur la scène pour ranger tout ce qui nous avait servi durant le concert, je voyais absolument tout passer, quelqu'un se positionna devant moi, je relevai la tête et plongeai mes yeux onyx dans deux yeux couleurs océan…Magnifiquement magnifique.

« Naruto : Hey Sas'ke ! Ca va ?

Sasuke : Oui et toi ?

Naruto : Ca gaz !

Sasuke : Tu as encore assuré.

Naruto : **ON** a assuré, comme toujours

Sasuke : Si tu le dis.

Naruto : Mais j'ai le plus assuré car je suis meilleur que vous !

Sasuke/ … : Ca va les chevilles, elles n'enflent pas trop ?

Naruto : Haha ! Elles vont très bien merci Sasuke, Itachi.

Itachi : Tu ne nous rassure pas du tout là.

Naruto : Bon vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi ?

Sasuke : Oh ! Mais voyons ! Je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça Naru-chan !

Naruto : Si, toi le premier justement »

Nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble, mon frère ainé faisait également parti du groupe à la guitare, moi je suis à la basse, à la batterie il y avait notre mentor, Kakashi, mais il ne venait pas vraiment avec nous car son petit ami, Iruka, est le comptable donc imaginez bien qu'un bureau est l'endroit idéale pour réaliser les fantasmes les plus fous de Kakashi.

Je soupirai en n'essayant pas d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer et une grimace se dessina sur mon visage vu que Naruto et Itachi m'en firent la remarque, je rougissais et essayais tant bien que mal de cacher mes véritables sentiments. Je boudai.

Notre matériel chargé dans les voitures, on alla dans le van qui allait nous emmener dans une prochaine ville à quelques heures de là où nous étions…Je regardai le paysage défilait sous mes yeux et remarqua beaucoup de point commun comme…

« Sasuke : Campagne, campagne, vache, vache, campagne…IL N'Y A QUE CA EN NORMANDIE ?!

Itachi : Tu viens de le dire toi-même. Nous sommes en Normandie.

Sasuke : Non, ne sois point cruel avec moi, grand frère.

Naruto : Oh si, il le sera tellement que ce soir il va te fouetter MOUAHAHAAH !

Itachi : Oh oui et ensuite je prendrai ton petit derrière vierge et…

Sasuke : Stoppez votre délire »

Ils rirent ensemble et je me remis à bouder comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée malgré le fait que je boude, un sourire était sur mes lèvres, riant avec eux. C'était une façon de se détendre en quelque sorte, je trouvais le voyage extrêmement long, cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que nous étions assis dans cette voiture à fixer l'horizon.

Mon derrière me fit mal, j'étais tout ce qu'il y a des plus mal installés, je ne supportai de plus pas les voyages trop long, ça me lassait incroyablement vite la même chose, mais le même paysage en plus, je cru que j'allais faire exploser toute cette ribambelle de campagne !

« Naruto : Sasuke !

Sasuke : Hm ?

Naruto : Réveille-toi.

Sasuke : Oh mon Roméo si doux ! Oh mon ange, laisse moi donc dormir encore un peu.

Naruto : Dépêche-toi ! On est arrivé à l'hôtel et on a de la compagnie ! »

Je soupirai et ouvris les yeux difficilement, je m'étais endormi sur la route, je regardai par la fenêtre et vis avec horreur que nous étions attendu à notre hôtel.

« Sasuke : Non ! Pas elle !

Naruto : Si, elle nous a suivi jusqu'en France

Itachi : Malheur à nous

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas juste ! »

En effet, une de nos groupie, Sakura qui fut il y a longtemps une amie mais qui maintenant nous méprisons plus que tout autre être humain sur cette Terre, nous suit partout sans nous lâcher et nous agresse presque juste pour qu'on la touche même pendant 0.0000000000000000000000001 micro secondes ! Elle ne nous lâchera jamais.

Avec nos gardes du corps, nous sortîmes assez difficilement de la voiture et nous atteignons l'hôtel sans trop de dégâts peut être un peu décoiffés. En voyant nos têtes dans la glace nous nous sommes mis à rire de bon cœur.

Ma chambre était voisine à celle de Naruto et d'Itachi, j'étais entre les deux, ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça du moment que mon petit blond était pas loin de moi. J'entrai et observai les lieux.

La chambre était grande, du marbre blanc trônait au sol, sur les murs, de la peinture blanche avec quelques bandes de rouge étaient peintes. Le lit au centre de la pièce était blanc et rouge comme les murs, le bureau en chêne se tenait plus à côté de la porte un grand miroir juste devant. Sur le côté il y avait une porte menant à la salle de bain qui avait un jacuzzi et une baignoire, miam…Je m'imaginai déjà dans l'eau du jacuzzi.

La chambre était accueillante ma première impression était : « Super ! »

Je me jetai sur le lit et lançai ma valise en l'air qui me retomba sur le ventre, il y avait des fois où je m'insultais moi-même d'idiot sans cervelle !

Je me relevai et allai joyeusement pour le restaurant en bas, je sortis dans le couloir, je m'avançai, je vis Naruto de dos, je m'en approchai sans faire de bruit et remarqua une touffe de cheveux roses…Je me cachai et me permis d'écouter la conversation animé qu'il y avait lieu.

« Sakura : Mais Naruto…

Naruto : Non c'est non ! Je te dis que nous deux il n'y a aucune chance, c'est même toi qui me l'avait fait remarquer il y a longtemps rappelles toi !

Sakura : Mais ! J'étais dingue de Sasuke comprends un peu.

Naruto : Je ne vois pas l'utilité de comprendre des gens comme toi qui ne pense qu'à détruire les autres de façon direct ou indirect, tout ce que tu veux c'est encore Sasuke, tu veux m'utiliser pour t'approcher de lui et dès que tu auras l'occasion, tu lui sauteras dessus en me laissant encore avec mes sentiments donc non c'est non.

Sakura : Naru…

Naruto : Va-t-en. »

J'étais…Sous le choc…Je n'arrivais pas à croire que le Naruto que je connais sois aussi…Franc et détestable à travers des paroles pourtant vraies…

Je voulais lui dire…Mes sentiments…Je n'oserai pas le faire…Surtout si c'est pour entendre des méchancetés un peu comme maintenant mais en pire…Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, je ne veux pas le perdre…

Quitte à en souffrir…Je garderai mes sentiments pour moi et pour personne d'autre, je me rapprocherai de lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et ne ferai rien de complètement insensé.

**_Il va falloir que je me referme aux autres._**

_Sasuke_

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, oui elle est déjà un peu plus avancée, j'ai quatre chapitres de fini et un en court d'écriture.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Meh


	3. Enjoy the silence

Genre : Vie quotidienne / UA / YAOI / OOC / Romance / Drame / Song / Scène Lemon

Couple : Sasuke X Naruto

Chapitres : …

Auteur : Meh-chan

Disclamer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto Copyright ©

Chanson : Enjoy the Silence - Depeche Mode

* * *

C'est ici que je mettrais des indications si besoin. Alors, reprenons un peu les personnages vous en connaîtrez plus plus tard.

Naruto ~ Chanteur/Guitariste ~ 18 ans.  
Sasuke ~ Bassiste ~ 19 ans.  
Itachi ~ Guitariste ~ 20 ans.  
Kakashi ~ Batteur ~ 24 ans.

* * *

**« Enjoy the silence »**

_Je suis avant toute chose un garçon excessivement compliqué, je ne supporte pas des choses comme je peux en supporter d'autre..._

Je ne supporte pas qu'on me prenne pour un idiot, de ce fait, je me renferme aux autres pour ne pas souffrir et qu'on me considère comme tel justement...Du moins, c'est une des raisons.

Je soupire et me lève en entendant qu'on frappe pour la cinquième fois à la porte de ma chambre...J'ouvre et je vois une personne que je ne voulais pas voir...

« _Sakura__ : Ohayo Sasuke-kun ^^_

_Sasuke__: Au revoir. »_

Je vais pour refermer la porte mais elle la bloque et entre à l'intérieur en prenant soin de la refermer...Je soupire et tente de la remettre dans le couloir...

« _Sakura __: Mais Sasuke !_

_Sasuke__: BARRE TOI ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Je te hais ! Disparais ! »_

Et je rentre dans ma chambre...Je peux paraître cruel avec elle mais je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse souffrir mon Naruto...J'ai dis mon...Oui je sais...J'ai encore dit mon...Je lâche un énième soupire...

« _Sasuke__: Si j'étais une fille...Je pourrais te dire Aishiteru sans que ce soit tabou...»_

Je ne comptes plus le nombre de fois que je peux soupirer dans une journée, c'est un chiffre énorme c'est tout ce que je sais...Je vais me préparer pour la séance de dédicace que nous avons un peu plus tard dans la journée...Je déteste ça.

Les fans qui nous hurlent dans les oreilles et qui sont vraiment...Mais vraiment intenables c'est difficile à supporter pendant trois heures...Je suis bien heureux qu'il n'y en ai pas tout les jours sinon je me serai suicidé depuis longtemps.

Je regardai Naruto du coin de l'œil, je le trouvais sincèrement magnifique avec son sourire étincelant même si c'était uniquement pour les fans qui allaient lui demander un autographe...

Je vis une pochette se mettre sous mon nez, je pris mon marqueur et signai de mon nom dessus.

« _Sasuke__ : Ton nom ?_

_Jeune fille : Ayako.  
__Sasuke__ : Tiens.  
__Ayako__ : Tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
__Sasuke__: Je devrais ? »_

Je la regardai pour la première fois depuis qu'elle se tenait devant moi, j'écarquillai les yeux...Cette fille...Je la connaissais plus que très bien. Je me levai surpris et comme moyen d'échappatoire je pris la direction des toilettes où je fixai la glace...

Mes mains tremblaient, j'étais pris d'une bouffée de chaleur insoutenable, je m'assis au sol, mon souffle saccadé...J'étouffai.

J'apportai ma main droite à mon cou essayant désespérément de chercher de l'air, je vis la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir sur Naruto qui accouru à mes côtés, je voyais trouble et puis plus rien...

Quand je me réveillai depuis que je m'étais évanoui, je vis Kakashi à mes côtés l'air mécontent...C'est vrai que du coup, tout avait du être annulé...J'ouvris la bouche pour faire une remarque mais il me devança...

« _Kakashi__ : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Sasuke__ : Je ne sais pas...  
__Kakashi__ : Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es évanoui ?  
__Sasuke__ : Non...  
__Kakashi__ : Tu as fais une crise d'angoisse. La prochaine fois, dis le nous si quelque chose te tracasse.  
__Sasuke__ : Je le ferai.  
__Kakashi__ : Bref, nous avons vu Ayako, elle a voulu venir avec nous dès qu'elle a su que tu t'étais évanoui.  
__Sasuke__ : Je veux qu'elle parte.  
__Kakashi__ : Mais pourquoi ?  
__Sasuke__: VIRE LA ! »_

Je tremblai de nouveau, Kakashi me fixait sans comprendre pourquoi est-ce que j'étais dans cet état...Je ne voulais pas la voir, plus jamais, je voulais qu'elle meurt ! Qu'elle disparaisse ! Elle n'est d'aucune utilité, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit là !

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je tournai la tête et la vit avec son fameux sourire, son sourire infâme que je haïssais, ce sourire qui m'avait tant fait souffrir...

Elle semblait innocente de l'extérieur mais en vérité, elle était d'une cruauté sans faille, rien ni personne pouvait être aussi diabolique dans son esprit qu'elle.

_P.O.V ?_

J'avançai dans les couloirs, je n'aimais pas du tout les hôpitaux mais je devais faire un dernier stage ici avant de reprendre mes cours normalement, je frappai à une chambre, on me répondit d'entrer, je regardai les personnes présentes avant de me pincer le poignet.

« _? : Mademoiselle ?_  
_.. : Désolée, je suis assez surprise de voir le groupe « Tenshi no Yume » ici présent dans cet hôpital._  
_? : Ne vous en fait pas, ça nous arrive aussi._  
_? : Kakashi arrêtes de draguer._

_Kakashi__ : J'ai déjà du monde Sasuke.  
__Sasuke__ : Hn.  
.. : Je me nomme Mayu, je serai votre infirmière le temps de votre convalescence.  
__Sasuke__ : Enchanté, vous nous connaissez ?  
__Mayu__ : Oui.  
__Sasuke__: Donc pas de présentation. »_

J'étais assez gênée d'être en présence ce ces stars, disons que je suis une de leur fan...J'aime vraiment la musique qu'ils composent, je souriais et je fis un examen en évitant de trop toucher Sasuke, pas que je ne l'aime pas ou que je suis une groupie mais le contact avec d'autres personnes m'est assez difficile.

« _... : N'en profite pas !_ »

Je me tournai et vis qu'il y avait une femme qui me fixai haineusement, je pensai que c'était une groupie puis sentis un tremblement venant de Sasuke qui la regarda de la même façon qu'elle...Avec peut être une envie de meurtre à travers ses yeux charbons.

Je le laissai et allai prendre ma pause quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, je la regardai et rougissais, il s'agissait uniquement d'Itachi Uchiha, le frère aîné du patient en convalescence, je m'inclinai et sortis de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

_P.O.V __Sasuke_

« _Itachi__ : Alors Sasu' ! On tombe dans les vapes maintenant ?_

_Sasuke__ : Tais toi, c'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu.  
__Itachi__ : Ah...Ayako.  
__Ayako__ : C'est moi-même !  
__Itachi__ : Pars tu n'as rien à faire ici, je reste dans la politesse pour le moment, si tu refuses de partir je n'hésiterai pas à être plus grossier et à en venir aux mains.  
__Ayako__ : J'allai partir ne t'en fais pas Itachi. Ah Sasuke, ne laisse pas trop cette infirmière te toucher, je ne la sens pas vraiment !  
__Sasuke __: Je fais ce que je souhaite. »_

Elle parti en me laissant un de ces sourires...

**La haine et la rage s'emparent de moi, je ne la supporte pas, pourquoi ne meurt-elle donc pas ?**

_Sasuke_

**Faire connaissance de ces garçons, qui auraient pensé que cela m'aurait apporté plus de problèmes qu'autre chose ?**

_Mayu._

* * *

Commentaire Auteur :

_Voyons voir, c'est maintenant l'heure de mon commentaire de fin de chapitre.  
Je m'améliore sur les longueurs je trouve...Je laisse un peu de suspens sur le personnage d'Ayako.  
Vous découvrirez tout par la suite des événements et dans les prochains chapitres.  
Je m'excuse pour mon retard encore une fois.  
Merci de me soutenir et de me suivre.  
_

_Meh_


	4. You're not alone

Genre : Vie quotidienne / UA / YAOI / OOC / Romance / Drame / Song / Scène Lemon

Couple : Sasuke X Naruto

Chapitres : …

Auteur : Meh-chan

Disclamer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto Copyright ©

Chanson : You're not alone - Saosin

Still Alive - Lisa Miskovsky

* * *

**« You're not alone »**

_Le lendemain était arrivé, je regardai l'horizon depuis ma fenêtre, je pouvais bouger, mais Kakashi a insisté pour que je puisse rester dans cet hôpital à cause des groupies, je soupirai en les voyant en bas du lieu public._

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille de la veille entra, j'essayai de retrouver son prénom, chose pourtant pas si difficile mais je n'avais pas pris la peine de le mémoriser, je me souvenais juste que son appellation commençait par un « Ma »

« _Mayu__ : Mayu._

_Sasuke__ : Ah merci ! Et HEIN ?  
__Mayu__ : Je me nomme Mayu.  
__Sasuke__ : Je voulais dire...Comment tu as deviné ?  
__Mayu__ : Votre visage.  
__Sasuke__: Ah ok... »_

Elle s'approchait et m'examinait, elle était assez mignonne, petite mais jolie, des cheveux châtains avec toutes sortes de mèches de couleurs, ça lui allait bien, ses yeux avaient une couleur assez étrange, un mélange de bleu, de gris et de vert...Tout dépendait de l'angle dans lequel on regardait ses yeux.

« _Mayu__ : Et voilà..._

_Sasuke__ : Merci Mayu.  
__Mayu__ : Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pratiquement rien à faire vu que c'était une crise d'angoisse...  
__Sasuke__ : Hn.  
__Mayu__ : Si je ne suis pas indiscrète...Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire la raison de cette crise ?  
__Sasuke__ : Tu l'es.  
__Mayu__ : Désolée...  
__Sasuke__ : Hm.  
__Mayu__: Je vais vous laisser, je reviendrai plus tard. »_

Elle allait repartir quand je la retins par le poigné, oui tout seul, je m'ennuyais dans un sens, donc autant profiter qu'elle soit là ! Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux, je soupirai et l'invitai à rester, elle accepta, c'était l'heure de sa pause.

On entama une discussion, je lui posai des questions, elle y répondait...Elle n'avait ni l'air gênée, ni hystérique juste une personne normal se tenait à mes côtés c'est l'impression qu'elle dégageait, je retrouvai une mimique, quand elle parle, elle devait bouger ses mains avec. Ca m'amusait un peu.

« _Mayu__ : Ca va ?_

_Sasuke__ : Oui, tes mimiques m'amuse.  
__Mayu__ : Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne les veux pas moi.  
__Sasuke__ : C'est amusant pourtant.  
__Mayu__ : Hmpff...  
__Sasuke__ : Ca ne te fais rien ?  
__Mayu__ : De quoi ?  
__Sasuke__ : D'être en présence d'un des membres de ton groupe favoris.  
__Mayu__ : Un peu...Mais je dois avouer que c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise, mais bon, ce que je préfère dans votre groupe c'est votre musique, pas vous les membres en particulier.  
__Sasuke__ : ENFIN !  
... : Enfin quoi ?  
__Sasuke__ : Itachi évite de rentrer sans frapper et surtout EN SILENCE !  
__Mayu__ : Evites de crier, tu n'es pas seul dans l'hôpital.  
__Sasuke__ : Ouais, si tu veux.  
__Mayu__ : Je vais vous laisser, ma pause va se terminer.  
__Itachi__ : Déjà ? Je viens à peine d'arriver !  
__Mayu __: Désolée. »_

Elle sort de la chambre sans demander autre chose, je regardai Itachi qui me souriait l'air de dire « Tu es amoureux ? » lui je vous jure...Il a toujours et sera toujours ainsi...Il ne changera jamais, dans un sens, c'est mieux.

_« __Itachi__ : Alors ?  
__Sasuke__ : Ne penses pas à ça...Tu sais de qui je suis amoureux.  
__Itachi__ : Oui, tu ne comptes pas le laisser...  
__Sasuke__ : Non.  
__Itachi__ : Elle est...Mignonne ! Je me la fais !  
__Sasuke__ : Ce n'est pas une groupie.  
__Itachi __: Zut !  
__Sasuke__ : Et le vieux tu devrais te calmer.  
__Itachi__ : Mouais, bon je l'inviterai un de ces quatre.  
__Sasuke__ : Tu voulais juste me dire ça ?  
__Itachi __: Non, finalement, tu vas pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital plutôt que prévu et...Ayako va nous accompagner.  
__Sasuke__ : Pas question !  
__Itachi__ : Désolé, j'ai tenté d'en dissuader Kakashi, il n'a jamais voulu lâcher l'affaire.  
__Sasuke__: Tss... »_

Ce n'était pas possible, pas elle ! Je refusai qu'elle vienne, la porte toqua et Naruto apparut...Mon ange...Si tu connaissais mes sentiments...M'accepterais-tu ? Viendrais-tu me voir comme tu le fais maintenant ?

Je refuse de tout t'avouer de peur que tu ne m'offres plus jamais un de tes magnifiques sourires, plus jamais tu m'offrirais la chaleur de tes bras, je ne peux me permettre de te perdre...Je ferai tout pour que cette Ayako parte ! Je te le jure !

« _Sasuke__/__Naruto__ : Naruto/Sasuke..._

_Sasuke__/__Naruto__ : Vas y commence...  
__Sasuke__/__Naruto__ : Non toi !  
__Naruto__ : Bon ok je commence.  
__Sasuke__ : Vas y.  
__Naruto__ : Je veux que tu nous débarrasse de ton ex...Et si finalement tu veux qu'elle reste, évites de faire trop de bruits avec elle !  
__Sasuke__: Justement...Je vais tout faire pour la virer. »_

Il me regarda et me souriait, ses yeux exprimaient de la joie et du soulagement ?

_P.O.V __Mayu_

Mon service se terminait enfin, je soupirai et m'étirai tranquillement dans le hall de l'entrée de l'hôpital quand on m'attrapa le bras, je relevai la tête et vis Itachi, je rougissais et me défis de son emprise en reculant un peu...

« _Mayu__ : D...Désolée..._

_Itachi__ : Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas ! Je voulais savoir si ça te dirais si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi aujourd'hui ?  
__Mayu__ : Je...Enfin...  
__Itachi__: Allez on y va ! »_

Il me tira par le bras n'attendant pas ma réponse, bien que je l'avouai, j'avais un faible pour lui, mais je ne voyais pas ce moment passer...J'inspirai et le suivais de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix...Il me tira jusque dans un car avec le nom du groupe dessus...

Je regardai le véhicule, il était noir avec juste le nom « Tenshi no Yume » qui traversait toute la carosserie, il m'appella et j'allai le rejoindre, on rentra à l'intérieur qui était vraiment confortable, plus que de mon petit appartement, j'étais assez surprise...

« _Itachi__ : Tu en tire une de ces têtes !_

_Mayu__ : Ah ?  
__Itachi__ : Tu n'en avais jamais vu.  
__Mayu__ : Pas de si près...  
__Itachi__: Et bien maintenant tu en vois ! »_

C'était moi ou les deux frères Uchiha adoraient se moquer de moi ? La première fois c'était Sasuke et maintenant voilà que l'ainé le fait ! Comme par hasard...

Itachi est allé chercher du café, je regardai tout autour et je vis un piano, je suis trop curieuse et trop attiré par cet instrument...J'y allai pendant qu'il s'était un peu absenté, je relevai le clapet et me mit à toucher du bout des doigts les touches...Et j'appuyai...

Je jouais les notes une par une, de tête, je connaissais ce morceau par coeur, je le jouais très souvent quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai arrêté le piano pour une raison précise maintenant je le regrettai un peu...

J'entendis une note plus forte à mes côtés et je vis Itachi, il souriait et il s'intalla à côté de moi, appuyant au fur et à mesure les mêmes notes que je jouais...En même temps, le son était un peu plus fort, un sourire mélancolique je crois, se dessina sur mes lèvres et je terminai sans demander autre chose...

_La dernière note fut la plus longue, je fixai ses mains, il releva mon visage et me força à le regarder...Je rougissais très certainement...Il s'approcha et m'embrassa, je fus surprise, je ne bougeais pas..._

Quelque chose attira mon attention à la vitre, j'y jetai un coup d'oeil et remarquai Ayako...Je repoussai Itachi en vitesse, il me regarda sans comprendre mon geste, je fixai toujours la vitre, elle souriait...Un sourire qui annoncait rien de bon.

_P.O.V __Sasuke_

Je me levai et allai serrer Naruto dans mes bras, je ne le lâchai pas et respirai calmement son odeur, il nous sépara avec son fameux sourire aux lèvres, je caressai sa joue et je me retenai difficilement de l'embrasser...Ses lèvres étaient si attirantes...Je me penchai un peu et...Je vis Ayako, je me reculai alors...

« _Ayako__ : Bonjour, Sasuke, Naruto._

_Naruto__ : Ah salut.  
__Sasuke__ : Hn.  
__Ayako__ : J'ai vu Itachi dans le bus avec une fille.  
__Sasuke__ : Et ?  
__Ayako__: Je me demande ce que ça ferait si je publiai cette photo. »_

Elle nous montra alors une photo, mon envie de meurtre envers elle augmenta un peu plus, je levai la main pour la gifler lorsqu'elle menaça d'envoyer la photo...Je grimaçai de rage envers cette fille.

« _Sasuke__ : Je te tuerai !_

_Ayako__ : Il ne faut pas rêver Sasuke...J'ai le contrôle de chacun de vous ici...Et personne ne me dépassera, même pas toi Sasuke...  
__Naruto__ : Cependant, nous pouvons te laisser ici.  
__Ayako__: Même pas...Mon père a payé Kakashi pour que je reste avec vous tout le temps...Et il paiera autant qu'il le faudra ! »_

Je ne pouvais me retenir et la giflai...Elle me regarda surprise...

**Si j'avais su que ce geste serait mortel...Jamais je ne l'aurai fait.**

_Sasuke._

**Bien que je me retrouve dans une situation que je ne voulais pas, je dois maintenant être son jouet.**

_Mayu._

* * *

Bref, nous voici déjà au chapitre trois...Dans ce chapitre il y a deux musiques différentes.  
La seconde, je trouvais la mélodie très belle, de plus la chanson l'est mais au piano c'est encore plus...  
Passons...

Le chapitre quatre va se mettre en écriture et il sera vite posté. J'espère que vous avez bien lu la note en haut...  
Pas que je sois égoïste et féneante, mais c'est vraiment quelque chose qui me pose problème.  
Bref.

Petite parenthèse, cette personne a accepté de faire ma pubsur son blog annuaire, je vous invite donc, à laisser votre avis sur la pub, je vous en remercie à l'avance.

A la prochaine.

Amicalement.  
Meh.


	5. You belong to me

Genre : Vie quotidienne / UA / YAOI / OOC / Romance / Drame / Song / Scène Lemon

Couple : Sasuke X Naruto

Chapitres : …

Auteur : Meh-chan

Disclamer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto Copyright ©

Chanson : You Belong to Me - Lifehouse

* * *

**« You belong to me »**

_Elle me regarda d'une façon effrayante, je lui rendis son regard, elle se mit à rire d'une façon à glacer le sang...Je frissonnai...Cela n'annonçait rien de bon...Je la fixai toujours puis elle envoya la photo, je devais avoir l'air ahuri..._

« _Ayako__ : Mon pauvre Sasuke. Tu es pris au piège._

_Naruto__ : Pars.  
__Ayako__ : Toi aussi Naruto...Vous êtes tous mes jouets...  
__Sasuke__ : Je vais te tuer !  
__Ayako__: Tu m'as dis la même chose il y a cinq ans non ? »_

Elle riait...Elle riait de l'humiliation qu'elle m'a donné...J'avais tellement honte que personne ne le savait en dehors de mon frère, il avait réussi à tout découvrir peu de temps après...J'étais détruis, démoli, plus aucun goût de la vie n'émanait de mon corps.

« _Ayako__: Ah, une amie m'aidera. »_

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle sorti de la chambre, je me levais et marchai en faisant les cent pas de façon à me calmer, Naruto me regardait sans comprendre...J'inspirai profondément et pinçai l'arrête de mon nez avant de le lâcher et de donner un coup de pied dans la table qui se tenait à côté du lit.

« _Naruto__ : Sasuke, calme toi._

_Sasuke__ : ELLE VA ME POURIR LA VIE JUSQU'À QUAND ?  
__Naruto__: Calme toi d'abord... »_

Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour m'apaiser...J'ouvrai la fenêtre et m'assit sur le bord en regardant le bas, je sentis des bras s'entouraient autour de ma taille, je tournai la tête et vis Naruto qui me tenait fermement, de peur que je saute...

« _Sasuke__ : Je ne suis pas aussi lâche._

_Naruto__ : Je sais mais par prudence.  
__Sasuke__ : Je te rassure, je ne ferai rien.  
__Naruto__ : Tu peux perdre l'équilibre et tomber !  
__Sasuke__: Ne t'en fais pas. »_

Il fit une mignonne tête boudeuse à laquelle je ne pus m'empêcher de pincer gentiment ses pommettes qui devinrent rouge par la suite, un petit râlement accompagnant le tout. Je riais.

« _Naruto__ : Tu vas mieux on dirait._

_Sasuke__ : J'ai juste paniqué en la voyant mais ça devrait aller maintenant.  
__Naruto__ : Tu crois ?  
__Sasuke__ : J'espère.  
__Naruto__ : Dis Sasuke ?  
__Sasuke__: Oui ? »_

Il me fixait de ses yeux bleu azurs magnifique, je m'y noyai, c'était un océan de bonheur, de douleur, de joie, de tristesse, de solitude, de confiance...Tout un tas de sentiments mélangés qu'on ne pouvait déchiffrer d'un seul coup...J'avais appris à les reconnaître avec le temps.

Il se mordait doucement la lèvre comme si il se retenait de dire ou de demander quelque chose, je regardai justement ses lèvres qui avaient un air sucrés et douces à la fois...La seule envie qui me prenait c'était d'y goûter des heures et des heures jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

« _Naruto__ : Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ayako ?_

_Sasuke__ : Tu ne le sais pas ?  
__Naruto__ : Pas en détail, je sais juste qu'elle t'a détruit pour la première fois il y a quelque temps...  
__Sasuke__ : Je...Ne suis pas sûr...  
__Naruto__: S'il te plait. »_

Je plissai mes yeux, j'inspirai et expirai, hésitant à lui dire ou non...Dans un sens, ça me libérerait peut être...D'un autre, j'ai peur qu'il me voit différemment...Du moins, ce n'est pas pire que si il apprenait que je l'aimai...Bon...Qui ne tente rien à rien. Je soupirai.

« _Sasuke__ : C'est d'accord...Mais je refuse d'être interrompu._

_Naruto__ : Ca marche !  
__Sasuke__ : Promis ?  
__Naruto__ : Promis.  
__Sasuke__ : Ne me demande pas de détail...Si je n'y arrives pas. »  
__  
Et je racontai...Ca commençai à partir du commencement._

**Flash Back : Cinq années plus tôt.**

Je m'étirai tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée quand une fille me percuta, je baissai la tête et vit une fille très jolie et très élégante. Je soupirai et lançai avec une voix glaciale comme à mon habitude depuis maintenant un moment...

« _**Sasuke :**__** Fais un peu plus attention. C'est pour cette raison qu'aucun mec ne veut de filles comme vous.**_

_**Fille : Sincèrement désolée... »**_

Elle ramassa ses affaires, elle me faisait pitié donc, je me baissai et l'aidai à tout ranger et ramasser, une chance que j'avais, la sonnerie avait déjà sonné mais le cours qui suivait ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Je pris tout mon temps pour l'aider, elle me regarda avec un air « Je ne comprends pas... » De toute façon vous ne comprenez rien vous les femmes.

« **Fille : Merci...**

___**Sasuke**__** : Pas de quoi.  
Fille : Je me nomme Ayako et toi ?  
**__**Sasuke**__** : ...  
**__**Ayako **__**: Tu dois être Sasuke, le garçon le plus froid et le plus beau du lycée selon mes amies.  
**__**Sasuke**__** : C'est ça.  
**__**Ayako**__** : Je suis encore désolée de vous avoir dérangé.  
**__**Sasuke**__** : Hn.  
**__**Ayako**__**: Au revoir. »**_

Elle parti, je repris mon chemin comme si de rien n'était, beaucoup de filles me faisaient ce coup donc ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude, seulement...Aucunes filles à part elle ne se retournait après m'avoir croisé la première fois...Si seulement j'avais su...

_Ellipse temporelle de trois mois._

La cloche venait de résonner dans l'établissement, j'attrapai mes affaires et les jetai au fin fond de mon sac avant de partir en courant de la salle en hurlant un « au revoir » au professeur de science et vie de la terre, je nomme ce pervers de Jiraya.

Je bousculai les élèves qui me gênaient le passage pour me retrouver à l'extérieur devant la fille que j'avais rencontré trois mois plus tôt dans les couloirs. Elle me souriait, je le lui rendis, chose rare venant de ma part. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et me tira avec elle quelque part.

« _**Sasuke**__** : Où on va ?**_

_**Ayako**__** : Surprise Sasuke ! Surprise.  
**__**Sasuke**__** : Tu sais que je déteste les surprises.  
**__**Ayako**__**: Justement patiente ! Tu vas bientôt le savoir. »**_

Je soupirai, elle était aussi têtue que moi, même peut être encore plus. Elle me tira dans un hôtel un peu plus loin vers la sortie de la ville dans les quartiers malfamés. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise et je regardai sans cesse les alentours.

« _**Sasuke**__** : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?**_

_**Ayako**__**: Patience je te dis ! »**_

Elle ria...Je n'aimai pas le rire qu'elle a fait, je m'inquiétai un peu plus pour moi mais aussi pour elle, j'en étais tombé complètement fou amoureux...Je la regardai sans comprendre, on entrait dans l'hôtel, elle demanda une chambre. On nous la donna.

Rien de plus, rien de moins, on montait, enfin, elle me tirait plus qu'autre chose vers l'étage où le numéro de chambre '208' était. Elle me poussa à l'intérieur puis rentra à son tour. Je la fixai toujours.

« _**Ayako**__** : Voilà Sasuke. C'est fini.**_

_**Sasuke**__** : De quoi ?  
**__**Ayako**__**: Ma petite comédie. Tu croyais sincèrement que je t'aimais ? Il faut être complètement folle pour aimer un gars comme toi ! »**_

Des hommes arrivèrent et m'attrapèrent, m'attachèrent sur le lit, me mirent à nu et elle filmait...En riant...Elle riait de ma torture.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Je regardai Naruto qui avait les yeux écarquillés, il me serra dans ses bras et je me mis à pleurer comme un enfant...Il me rassura et me chuchote ces mots...

«_Naruto__ : Tu m'appartiens. »_

**Même si pour les hommes, les femmes sont faibles et insignifiantes, elles sont bien plus redoutable que n'importe qui.**

_Sasuke._

* * *

_Bien nous voilà à présent au troisième chapitre.  
Je tape quand j'en ai le temps comme vous avez pu le constater, même si j'en ai plus le samedi après-midi et dimanche.  
Demain, je commencerai le quatrième chapitre.  
Ayako est vraiment la reine des pourritures, je vous l'accorde. C'est son rôle.  
Je suis en plus crevée et je trouve la force de vous faire un chapitre, je me demande comment il est...  
Je ne le trouve pas plus terrible que ça.  
Enfin je vous laisse à vos claviers._

Edit : Nous sommes le soir, donc je déraille, la piscine ne m'a vraiment pas aidé, ici c'est le quatrième chapitre et non le troisième =="

_Meh_


	6. Dear you Feel

Genre : Vie quotidienne / UA / YAOI / OOC / Romance / Drame / Song / Scène Lemon

Couple : Sasuke X Naruto

Chapitres : …

Auteur : Meh-chan

Disclamer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto Copyright ©

Song : Dear You - Feel - Higurashi no Naku Koro OST

* * *

**« Dear you - Feel - »**

_Je sortis donc de l'hôpital, j'avançai avec à mes côtés Naruto, depuis que je le lui avais dit...Je me sentais mal au fond de mon être, j'eus peur qu'il m'en veuille d'avoir été autrefois violé ou alors de le lui avoir caché tout ceci pendant si longtemps._

Il me souriait, je lui rendis son sourire, j'arrivai face à notre bus...Je me retournai pour regarder le bâtiment et je vis une jeune fille courir vers nous, elle s'arrêta face à moi essoufflée, Mayu...

« _Mayu :__ Je voulais vous dire au revoir._

_Sasuke :__ Je t'ai déjà dis de me tutoyer idiote.  
__Mayu :__ Monsieur n'est-il pas heureux lorsque je le vouvoie ?  
__Sasuke :__Exactement. »_

Je lui souris, elle me le rendit, elle avait un air angélique et elle était facilement abordable, elle était gentille et on pouvait facilement se lier d'amitié avec elle, un avantage. Seulement, elle ne fait confiance à pratiquement personne, je pense qu'elle nous fait confiance et sûrement à d'autres personnes.

« _Mayu :__ Bon...Je ne te soignerai plus._

_Sasuke :__ Non. Je ne te verrai plus non plus.  
__Mayu :__ Je viendrai vous voir à un de vos concerts !  
__Sasuke :__ Tu as plutôt intérêt oui !  
__Mayu :__ Papa je veux mon dessert.  
__Sasuke :__Idiote ! »_

Je lui donna une tape au front elle se mit à rire, elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant mon frère, son regard s'assombrit instantanément, étrange pensai-je...Elle me regarda de nouveau et se colla contre moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir mais je passa mes bras autour d'elle, je sentis une onde assez négative sur elle, non deux. Je regardai du coin de l'oeil et je vis que c'était Naruto et pour mon plus grand malheur Ayako.

« _Mayu :__ Je vais vous laisser, faites un bon voyage. Et portes toi bien._

_Sasuke :__ Toi aussi.  
__Mayu :__ Évite de faire une nouvelle crise.  
__Sasuke :__Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, je lançai un regard suppliant à Kakashi, il soupira et hocha la tête, je lui souriait pour le remercier, de plus...J'ai l'impression que mon frère n'est pas indifférent à celle-ci et inversement, il me remerciera plus tard, j'espère...

« _Sasuke :__Tu viens avec nous ? »_

Elle écarquilla les yeux, s'empourpra et chercha ses mots pendant deux bonnes minutes, Naruto s'approcha de nous et me prit ma main, elle regarda et elle s'écria d'une façon plutôt inattendu de ma part...

« _Mayu :__YAOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII POWAAAAAAAA ! »_

On rougit, elle se mit à rire et déclina la proposition. On monta alors et nous nous sommes mis en route.

Une semaine, cela fait déjà une semaine que nous sommes dans d'autres villes à donner des concerts et à supporter Ayako, oui, on l'a toujours avec nous et je la supporte de moins en moins jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, je vais vraiment la tuer cette fille...Elle m'énerve beaucoup trop, toujours à vouloir se rapprocher de moi, toujours à vouloir me parler et toujours à vouloir que je l'écoute.

« _Ayako :__ Et donc, depuis que j'ai rompu avec lui, il me harcèle au téléphone._

_Sasuke :__ Lâche moi, je m'en fous de ta vie.  
__Ayako :__S-a-s-u-k-e...N'oublie pas...Tu es mon...J-o-u-e-t. » me dit-elle, approchant ses lèvres de mon oreille pour me le chuchoter._

Un frisson me traversa, elle avait le contrôle de tout et de tout le monde, malheureusement pour moi. Je lançai un envers Naruto, il parlait avec mon frère, je remerciais intérieurement notre père fondateur.

Je jettai finalement un regard assassin envers cette fille que je haïssais de tout mon être, elle me souriait comme si de rien n'était, je m'énervais de plus en plus et finalement je craquais...Je la giflai.

Tous me regardèrent comme choqués, je n'en pouvais plus, j'en ai complètement assez de cette fille, elle me lança un regard noir et j'attrapai fermement son bras pour ensuite ouvrir la porte du bus, la mettant pratiquement dehors.

« _Ayako :__ NON SASUKE PITIE !_

_Sasuke :__ Et pourquoi je devrais te laisser ici par pitié ? Quand j'ai été violé et que je te hurlais de m'aider, je te suppliais même tu __n'as rien fait alors. Good bye. »_

Je la poussai en dehors avec un bon coup de pied et refermais les portes, Naruto me sauta au cou en m'hurlant un merci, je souriais et mon coeur se réchauffait de plus en plus et tout d'un coup il m'embrassa par surprise.

J'écarquillai les yeux, il alla s'asseoir, je déposai mon index et mon majeur sur mes lèvres les caressant doucement et savourant ainsi la douceur des lèvres de Naruto.

J'allai m'asseoir avec eux et remarquai donc que mon frère ainé n'allait pas bien, lui qui d'habitude était toujours de bonne humeur ici, il n'y avait qu'une tristesse dans sa voix et ses yeux.

C'est une fois que nous étions seul que j'osai demander.

« _Sasuke :__ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Itachi ?_

_Itachi :__ Rien, tout va bien.  
__Sasuke :__ Ne mens pas. Je sais que ça ne va pas.  
__Itachi :__ ...J'ai eu...Une relation avec Mayu.  
__Sasuke :__ Ne me dis pas que ce fut qu'un seul soir ?  
__Itachi :__ Au début pour moi oui ! Et le lendemain elle m'a vu avec une autre et donc...  
__Sasuke :__ Elle l'a mal pris.  
__Itachi :__Exactement mais...Depuis je me sens comme...Coupable. »_

C'est moi où alors il est amoureux d'elle ? Enfin bref, je soupirai.

**Est-ce que Naruto m'aime vraiment ?**

_Sasuke._


	7. One

Genre : Vie quotidienne / UA / YAOI / OOC / Romance / Drame / Song / Scène Lemon

Couple : Sasuke X Naruto

Chapitres : …

Auteur : Meh-chan

Disclamer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto Copyright ©

Song : One - U2

* * *

**« One »**

_Les concerts s'enchainaient encore et encore, peu de temps nous était accordé, la fatigue au sein du groupe se faisait sentir un peu plus._

Nous mettons donc terme à cette tournée où nous nous reposerons avant de rentrer chez nous pour des vacances de Nöel...Etrangement, Ayako n'était pas réapparu, cela ne me dérangeait pas, c'est même tout le contraire.

Le résonnement des derniers accords et les cris des fans se firent bien entendre. Nous sortons de scène pour enfin respirer dans les loges malheureusement pour nous, ce n'était pas fini et je soupirai.

« _Naruto :__ Ca ne va pas Sasuke ?_

_Sasuke :__ Juste fatigué...  
__Kakashi :__ Qui ne le serait pas après tout ?  
__Itachi :__Hmm...»_

Itachi est à moitié endormi sur le canapé...Je souriais et je pris une photo par surprise, je savais déjà quelle serait sa réaction.

Nous avons du traverser à travers quelques fans et groupies pour arriver à un couloir où une première personne bouscula Itachi et finalement deux filles bousculèrent Naruto et moi par la même occasion.

« _Sasuke :__ Ils ne peuvent jamais faire attention !_

_Naruto :__ Sasuke...  
__Sasuke :__ Hm ?  
__Naruto :__Peux-tu te lever ? »_

Je devrais expliquer la situation mais j'étais en ce moment même au dessus de Naruto à califourchon pour tout dire, je rougissais et me relevai en lui tendant la main afin de l'aider, il accepta et se retrouva debout, il s'approcha et m'embrassa pour la seconde fois...

Je ne laissais plus passer cette chance et j'approfondissait ce baiser dont j'avais tant rêvé et que je désirai depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

« _Itachi :__ Enfin ils sont ensembles._

_Kakashi :__ Itachi...  
__Itachi :__ Quoi ?  
__Kakashi :__Tu n'as même pas fait attention. »_

Nous nous séparâmes par le manque d'air et je regardai dans leur direction, reconnu immédiatement la première jeune fille qui nous avait bousculé par accident durant une course où les deux autres étaient responsables.

« _Sasuke :__ Mayu !_

_Mayu :__ Hahaha, désolée de vous avoir bousculé !  
__Sasuke :__ Idiote.  
__Mayu :__Héhéhé. » ria-t-elle._

Je soupirai en la voyant et ne put retenir un geste et ébouriffai légérement ses cheveux, elle rougissait et nous rions. Je regardai Itachi et je vis qu'il exprimait une jalousie à mon égard, je la lâchai et je regardai les deux autres filles qui nous avaient bousculé.

« _Sasuke :__ Toi._

_? : H-e-l-l-o-w' __  
__Naruto :__ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?  
__Sasuke :__ Comment as-tu...  
? : Tu sais, je suis rapidement soignée.  
__Itachi :__ Ayako, disparaîs.  
__Ayako :__Itachi, aurais-tu oublié notre nuit pleine de folies ? »_

Je regardai Itachi en écarquillant les yeux, il baissa les siens et j'entendis un rire nerveux à côté de moi.

« _Mayu :__ Bien, je suis contente de vous avoir revu tout le monde. Bye._

_Itachi :__ Non attends !  
__Sasuke :__Crétin. »_

Je lançai un regard noir à Ayako et son amie derrière elle. Puis j'entendis une autre voix féminine, je vais les assassiner si elles continuent !

« _Naruto :__ Sasuke, tu viens ?_

_Sasuke :__Je te suis. »_

Il me conduisit à sa chambre, j'entrai, il referma la porte derrière lui, je me tournai vers lui et il était face à moi, fermant la porte à clé.

Il s'approcha et...

**Si je l'avais su...Jamais je ne serais rentré...Mais je ne suis rien sans lui...Alors que ce soit avec ou sans lui. Jamais je ne serais quelqu'un.**

_Sasuke_


	8. Your Call

Genre : Vie quotidienne / UA / YAOI / OOC / Romance / Drame / Song / Scène Lemon

Couple : Sasuke X Naruto

Chapitres : …

Auteur : Meh-chan

Disclamer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto Copyright ©

Song : Your Call - Secondhand Serenade

* * *

**« Your Call »**

_Il m'embrassa de nouveau, j'y répondit à mon plus grand plaisir. Il me poussa sur le lit présent dans la pièce pour ensuite passer à califourchon sur moi et passer ses mains douces sous mon T-shirt, embrassant mon cou, le suçotant, le mordillant me faisant gémir sous ces caresses si délicieuses et tant rêvées..._

Il descendit sur mon torse où il mordilla mes boutons de chair qui pointaient par l'effet du plaisir produit, je gémissais encore plus fort, un long frisson traversa ma colonne vertébrale, il était tellement agréable.  
Il lécha mon torse et descendit encore plus bas où il arriva à mon nombril, il introduisit sa langue, je me cambrais tout en gémissant son prénom, il retira mon bas où il fit glisser sa langue le long de ma verge provoquant des gémissements plus intenses.

Ma main droite était perdue dans sa chevelure dorée où je tirais légérement sur quelques mèches quant à lui il continuait les va et viens de plus en plus rapides faisant parfois quelques pressions avec sa langue, mordillant très légèrement également afin que je n'ai pas mal, je jouis dans sa bouche. Il se redressa et lécha ses lèvres où un petit filet de sperm' se tenait présent.

Il humidifia ses doigts qui me pénétrèrent quelques secondes plus tard, cette sensation était agréable et un peu douloureuse à la fois mais j'aimais ça et j'en voulais plus. Il commença des aller et venus lente au début puis rapide ensuite, je hurlais mon plaisir sous ses doigts pour ensuite les retirer et les remplacer par son sexe tendu et gonflé de plaisir.

Je ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur où il se stoppa le temps que je dois habitué à cette présence avant de commencer une lente série de va et viens qui m'emmenèrent au septième ciel, je gémissais, hurlais, criais sous ses coups de bassin qui lui permettait de toucher ma prostate.

Il gémissait lui aussi, ses yeux étaient un peu plissés et il transpirait un peu qui le faisait briller sous les reflets de la lune. Je gémissais et arrivait à l'orgasme tout comme lui, il se laissa tomber sur moi pour ensuite se retirer et s'allonger à côté de moi. Je le regardais, il me souriait, je fis de même avant de me tourner et m'endormir.

Quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus avec moi, je me suis levé avec une douleur atroce au derrière, je pris une douche pour ensuite ressortir et le chercher, j'allais à sa chambre en souriant, j'entendis des gémissements, mon coeur se serra, j'ouvris un peu la porte et le découvrit avec Sakura.

Les larmes montèrent mais je les retins...J'étais un homme je devais être fort, je refermais alors doucement la porte pour me dirigeait vers le salon, je vis Itachi sur Mayu...J'étais maudit ou quoi ? Je soupirais et fit demi-tour jusqu'à ma chambre où je m'enfermai...

Plus tard, on frappa à ma porte, j'allais ouvrir et découvris la personne que je ne voulais absolument pas voir en ce moment, je soupirai et répondis d'un ton sec et froid...A la fois dur mais forcé.

« _Sasuke :__ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

_Naruto :__ On mange, je suis venu te chercher.  
__Sasuke :__Je n'ai pas faim. » dis-je en refermant ma porte à clé._

Je savais qu'il aurait tenté de rentrer même si je ne le voulais pas et je vis la clanche s'abaissais qu'avais-je donc dis ? J'avais donc fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en couchant avec lui. J'entendis encore frapper mais la personne se fit insistante alors que j'essayai en vain de ne pas ouvrir, je tombai nez à nez avec Ayako toute sourire.

« _Ayako :__ Ano Sasuke , j'aimerai qu'on cesse tout ça et que tu me pardonne !_

_Sasuke :__ Va te faire voir ailleurs veux-tu.  
__Ayako :__ Mais...  
__Sasuke :__Je ne veux pas le savoir LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE ! »_

Je passais mes nerfs sur elle, je la giflai, la frappai sans m'arrêter je n'y arrivais pas, c'est Itachi qui me bloqua contre le mur pour que j'arrête cela me chuchotant de me calmer il tentait de me rassurer, je craquais.

J'avais mal au coeur, ça me brûlais encore et encore, mon frère ainé me serrait contre lui et me bercait, je vis Naruto arrivait avec un regard triste se demandant ce que j'ai quand il s'approcha je ne pu retenir ma haine pour lui et hurla :

« _Sasuke :__ JE TE DETESTE ! DEGAGE ! ELOIGNE TOI DE MOI !_

_Naruto :__ Mais...Sas...  
__Sasuke :__TAIS TOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE ! »_

Itachi le regarda et lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait, il répondit qu'il ne savait pas...Menteur...Arrête de te foutre du monde, tu es un menteur.

Je claquais la porte de ma chambre et m'effondrai sur mon lit ne laissant personne entrait, ne répondant à aucune personnes...

**Je venais de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je devais être maudit.**

_Sasuke_


	9. It's not Over

Genre : Vie quotidienne / UA / YAOI / OOC / Romance / Drame / Song / Scène Lemon

Couple : Sasuke X Naruto

Chapitres : …

Auteur : Meh-chan

Disclamer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto Copyright ©

Song : It's not Over - Daugthry

* * *

_**« It's not Over »**_

Il hurlait encore et encore, je tournais dans mon lit, je plaqua mes deux mains contre mes oreilles mais j'entendais encore hurler, je chuchotais sans cesse « Pardon...Pardon... » ou bien encore « S'il te plait, calme toi... », la douleur pesante sur mon cœur, je devais juste regarder ce spectacle sans rien dire, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose car il ne m'entendait pas...Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche malgré le fait que je lui hurlais les mêmes paroles.

Je me suis assis, je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre hurler ainsi, je baissais les yeux et regardait ma chambre, aucune personne, rien, un silence plat et pesant, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte, je l'ouvris puis sortis dehors afin d'atteindre le bar de l'hôtel, enfin, le restaurant, je pris de quoi déjeuner et boire.

La journée, passa rapidement, j'évitais au maximum Naruto qui cherchait en vain de m'adresser la parole ou de me toucher, je refusais catégoriquement qu'il m'approche...Itachi l'attrapa dans un coin, je l'avais vu lui faire un signe, je me cachai et écoutai ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux...Peut être aurai-je une explication...

« _Itachi :__ Pourquoi as-tu couché avec Sakura ?_

_Naruto :__ Je n'ai pas couché avec elle !  
__Itachi :__ Sasuke t'as vu avec elle...  
__Naruto :__ Je te jure de ne pas avoir couché avec elle, je l'ai rejeté et cela depuis un long moment !  
__Itachi : __Tu le jure ?  
__Naruto :__Je le jure. »_

Pourquoi mentir ? Encore une fois ? Ca l'amuse tellement de me voir souffrir ainsi ? Je pourrais lui rendre la pareille...Seulement je l'aime trop pour le faire...J'aimerai tant passer ma vie avec lui...Et je ne peux pas...Pourquoi suis-je un homme ? Il préfère les femmes non ?

« _Naruto :__ J'aime ton frère...Pas Sakura...Je ne l'ai pas touché ni rien du tout..._

_Itachi :__Très bien...Alors...Je te crois...Sasuke aussi je pense. »_

Mes joues avaient pris quelques couleurs bien apparente puis je sortis de ma cachette pour leur faire face, je regardais Naruto qui était plus ou moins surpris que je sois ici et que je les ai écouté, il a baissé les yeux et s'est excusé avant de partir dans la direction opposé...J'allais le rattraper quand mon frère me retint.

« _Itachi :__ Il vient de mentir...Ne te fais pas d'allusion Sasuke...Tente d'oublier tes sentiments pour lui..._

_Sasuke :__ Je pourrais te dire la même chose avec Mayu mais je ne le fais et tu sais pourquoi ?  
__Itachi :__ Tu veux mon bonheur je sais, mais je le souhaite aussi pour toi. Avec lui tu ne feras que souffrir donc cesse de lui courir après et trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre.  
__Sasuke :__ Hors de question.  
__Itachi :__C'est pour ton bien. C'était juste un conseil et un avertissement, on verra qui a tort. »_

Il partit ensuite, je le regardais également partir puis je sentis une pression sur mon épaule, je me retournai et fit face à Naruto qui avait du entendre notre conversation, il sourit et m'embrassa...Je ne comprenais plus...Je ne savais plus...Pourquoi est-ce que tout devenait si compliqué...Pourquoi ? Encore et encore des pourquoi...

Je n'en peux plus...Je suis fatigué de toutes ces questions, je vivrais le moment présent maintenant...Plus de pourquoi, plus de remise en question, plus de doute, je l'aime à en mourir...

Je l'attirais avec moi dans notre chambre et encore une fois on se redécouvrait, se toucher encore et encore, il vint de nouveau en moi et fit une série de long va et viens jusqu'à ce que nous jouissons de plaisir...

Mon souffle était par la suite saccadé, je le regardais, il s'était endormi...Puis j'entendis des voix dans le couloir, je me levais m'habiller un minimum et allai voir qui c'était je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'Ayako et Sakura...

« _Ayako :__ Maintenant, c'est sûr ! Il ne retournera plus jamais avec ce blondinet !_

_Sakura :__ Oui c'est vrai...Seulement...Ca me gêne de savoir que j'ai du le faire avec toi...  
__Ayako :__ Chut ! On garde ça secret et on n'en parle à personne, c'est gênant également pour moi !  
__Sakura :__ Oh regarde qui est là-bas.  
__Ayako :__La petite amie d'Itachi...»_

Je venais d'apprendre que Naruto n'avait rien fait avec Sakura qu'il s'agissait juste d'Ayako et de Sakura, ces deux là avaient fait des choses ensembles et une d'entre elles avait pris l'apparence de mon Naru. Je serrai les poings et les dents, ouvris la porte et dans un faux sourire les appella.

« _Ayako :__ Oui Sasu-chou ?_

_Sasuke :__ Je souhaite que vous disparaissez de cet hôtel immédiatement ou je publie les photos où vous êtes toutes les deux dans une position gênante dans la chambre de Naruto, ça ferait une mauvaise publicité pour ton père n'est-ce pas Ayako ?  
__Ayako :__ Comment ?  
__Sasuke :__Et oui, nous savons aussi jouer la comédie ! Après tout, nous sommes des artistes. »_

Elle bouillonnait de rage, elle me tourna le dos et alla dans sa chambre suivi de Sakura, peu de temps après elles partirent de l'hôtel...Je n'avais aucune photo c'est juste que j'avais utilisé leur technique contre elles...

**Après tout...La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.**

_Sasuke_


	10. Pengyou

Genre : Vie quotidienne / UA / YAOI / OOC / Romance / Drame / Song / Scène Lemon

Couple : Sasuke X Naruto

Chapitres : …

Auteur : Meh-chan

Disclamer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto Copyright ©

Chanson : Pengyou

* * *

_« **Pengyou** »_

Je regardais Naruto, Itachi, Mayu et Kakashi...On se dévisageait tous...Puis le plus âgé d'entre nous pris la parole.

« _Kakashi :__ Bien...Je vais commencer... »_

_PDV Kakashi_

J'étais encore un jeune étudiant complètement idiot et fou de la musique et pourtant j'étais éperdument amoureux d'un garçon...Un très beau garçon...Un teint mat, une cicatrice lui parcourait le visage, des yeux couleurs noisettes et des cheveux remontés sur son crâne et attaché faisant penser à un ananas...Il était beau...

Et pourtant, je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer. Iruka Umino...Fils du concurrent de mon père, il m'avait interdit tout contact avec lui...J'avais du mal à lui obéir, je voulais toujours m'en approcher, lui parler, l'embrasser, le toucher...Je voulais juste l'aimer.

Je le fis un jour...Je m'en suis approché et je lui ai parlé...On s'est tout de suite bien entendu, on a appris à se connaître et finalement on s'est aimé...Quand nos parents ont découvert ceci...J'ai été chassé de la famille, déshérité.

J'ai décidé de réaliser mon rêve depuis ce moment, faire de la musique et aimer Iruka qui avait subit le même sort que moi...Au début, ce n'était pas facile, j'avais arrêté mes études, trop difficile à payer en plus de l'appartement, les factures d'eau et d'électricité qu'on avait...On avait du mal, notre couple était au bord de la crise...Plusieurs fois on a manqué rompre.

Mais chaque fois, je voulais me rattraper et je m'excusais pour qu'il reste avec moi...Lui et son cœur d'or acceptait à chaque fois...Je le remercierai jamais assez pour ça...Puis un jour, même si cela faisait déjà un peu plus d'un an qu'on était ensemble on passa à l'acte.

On se touchait, se découvrait, se goûtait et nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre...J'aimais l'entendre soupirai mon nom et me dire qu'il m'aimait. Mon cœur faisait sans cesse des bonds dans ma poitrine et encore aujourd'hui...Je ne pourrai que l'aimer...

Puis on vous a rencontré, c'est alors qu'on a monté ce groupe et même encore maintenant. Je suis heureux d'être avec Iruka et vous.

_PDV Itachi_

Après que notre famille soit décédée à cause d'un séisme, j'ai du m'occuper de Sasuke. Je l'avais sous ma responsabilité alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans...Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Sasuke est tout pour moi. Il s'agit de mon frère cadet, je ne vois pas où est le mal pour que je ne m'occupes pas de lui.

Pourtant, la justice ne le voulait vraiment pas, on a fuit dans plusieurs villes, je travaillais à mi-temps tout en continuant mes études de musique puis un jour il me demanda de lui apprendre la guitare, je le fis et il s'intéressa d'avantage à la basse. C'est ainsi que nous apprenions tout les deux ensemble la musique, un jour, j'ai rencontré Kakashi qui me proposa une place dans son groupe, j'acceptai tout en lui proposant Sasuke aussi qu'il accepta...

Autrefois j'avais une copine...Je n'ai pas pu rester avec elle trop longtemps, elle m'avait demandé de choisir entre mon frère cadet et la musique et elle. J'ai choisi les deux premiers. Même si j'aime une personne. Sasuke est et restera mon petit frère avec qui je serai à ses côtés.

« _Mayu :__ Je ne comprends pas les filles qui demandent de choisir entre deux personnes..._

_Itachi :__ Et pourtant il y en a beaucoup.  
__Mayu :__ Je sais, j'entends ce genre de chose à l'hôpital.  
__Sasuke :__ Et toi, raconte nous aussi.  
__Mayu __: Moi ? Je ne fais pas partie du groupe donc je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je le ferai.  
__Itachi :__ Mais on voudrait savoir.  
__Mayu :__ Mais...  
__Sasuke : __Allez !  
__Mayu :__ Okay Okay...»_

_PDV Mayu_

Lorsque j'avais huit ans avec mes parents, nous sommes allés en voyage comme à notre habitude, nous chantions dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour sur l'autoroute. Mon père était au volant et ma mère jouait un peu avec moi quand une voiture arriva à toute vitesse et à contre sens...Mon père la remarqua un peu tard et tourna d'un coup sec le volant pour esquiver cette voiture...Malheureusement, il perdit le contrôle du véhicule et on arriva dans un fossé avec un arbre droit devant nous après avoir traversé la barrière de sécurité de l'autoroute.

_Quand j'ai ouvert mes yeux, j'ai vu mes parents ensanglantés, je les ai secoués, appelés mais ils ne répondaient pas. A l'hôpital, une infirmière était restée avec moi pour me parler et je lui réclamais toujours mes parents. Elle me fit comprendre doucement et lentement pour ne pas me choquer leur mort. Depuis, j'ai toujours voulu devenir infirmière, ce que je suis aujourd'hui même si en ce moment j'ai un peu de vacances._

Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous raconter de ma misérable vie sans importance et inintéressante.

« _Naruto :__ Tu as donc réalisé ton rêve._

_Mayu :__ Oui, c'est vrai...Même si je n'aurai pas voulu cet accident pour pouvoir le faire.  
__Naruto :__ A mon tour. »_

_PDV Naruto_

On m'a toujours rejeté, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais j'ai surtout entendu des murmures sur ma famille et moi. On m'a donné le surnom de Kyuubi. Un démon renard à neuf queues qui est dans nos légendes urbaines.  
Pourquoi me l'avoir donné ? Je me le suis demandé longtemps avant de comprendre que c'est ce que ma tâche de naissance représente.

Selon les habitants de ma ville natale, je serai un des descendants capables de maîtriser ce démon. Il n'a jamais existé. Depuis que j'ai toujours été détesté et rejeté des autres, j'étais devenu un garçon des rues, j'étais souvent au commissariat mais je m'en contre fichais.

Chez moi, je jouais de la guitare et composai plusieurs chansons, il n'y avait que ça qui me faisait sentir vivant. C'est en fredonnant une de mes chansons dans la rue que Kakashi m'a proposé de faire partie de son groupe, j'ai accepté, je m'étais dis que c'était une expérience comme une autre et que je serai peut être reconnu par les gens de ma ville natale si je devenais célèbre. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté, je suis enfin reconnu et j'ai de supers amis.

_PDV Sasuke ( __normal quoi__ )_

Je les regardai et souris, j'aimais ces personnes plus que tout, je ne voulais pas qu'on se retrouve séparer, Naruto se cala dans mon cou et je pus respirer son odeur comme j'aime.

Les autres nous regardaient en souriant, je rougissais et me mis à bouder comme je l'avais fais en venant ici. Ils riaient et je les accompagnai.

_**Jamais pour rien au monde, je les laisserai s'échapper de notre monde.**__  
Sasuke_

* * *

IMPARDONNABLE ! Je sais, j'en suis vraiment navrée !  
Le voici ce chapitre 9 tant attendu !  
Bonne lecture quand même...  
Pengyou signifie ami en chinois, j'ai chanté cette chanson à l'université de ma ville...


	11. The End

Genre : Vie quotidienne / UA / YAOI / OOC / Romance / Drame / Song / Scène Lemon

Couple : Sasuke X Naruto

Chapitres : …

Auteur : Meh-chan

Disclamer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto Copyright ©

Song : The End - The Doors

* * *

_«** The End** »_

Dernier concert de la tournée, nous sourions, remercions notre public qui nous acclame encore et encore, demandant une autre chanson. Nous sommes sur le derrière de la scène et hésitons à en refaire une mais Naruto a toujours ce magnifique sourire. Il me regarde et m'embrasse.

« _Sasuke :__ Vous êtes prêt ?_

_Naruto :__ Nous le sommes, ne t'en fais pas tu y arriveras.  
__Sasuke :__Je ne serai pas aussi confiant si j'étais à ta place. »_

Dans un soupire, on se s'élançai à nouveau sur la scène, Naruto prit ma place à la guitare, je déglutis légèrement et m'avançai sur le devant de la scène, attrapai le micro et sous la surprise des fans et du public. Les premières notes de musique étaient jouées, il me restai à attendre pour chanter cette chanson.

**« This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend, the end »**

Je regardai le public en même temps...Pourtant mon stresse important ne me dérangeait pas, j'avais une drôle de sensation et continuai de chanter avec plaisir, dans un sourire.

**« Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes...again  
Can you picture what will be  
So limitless and free  
Desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand  
In a...desperate land »**

Je bougeai légèrement sur la scène, allait à droite et à gauche puis m'avançai vers Naruto, je me plaçai à côté de lui et chanter encore mais à ses côtés. Son sourire m'encourageait me permettait de ne pas abandonner la scène pour me cacher quelque part...Ses yeux m'inspirai la confiance...La musique continuait de résonner jusqu'à mon prochain chant.

**« Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain  
And all the children are insane  
All the children are insane  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah »**

Je m'arrêtai ici...J'ouvris lentement les yeux et regardai le public qui applaudissait et criait leur joie, leur amour pour les groupies ou fans...Je souris à mon tour, les remercia et sorti de la scène avec les autres. J'avais réussi à retenir que cette partie de cette chanson...

Le groupe me félicitai et j'embrassai Naruto pour le remercier de son soutien...Nous sourions...Nous sommes ensuite sortis des coulisses après une bonne douche bien méritée pour tous...Avec Naruto nous l'avons pris ensemble...

Je caressai doucement son corps, l'embrassai de partout, lui aussi, il joua avec mon intimité doucement, je gémissais légèrement puis, une fois bien excité, je me tournai, me pliai légèrement et lui montrai mon derrière pour qu'il me prenne...Il le fit doucement...

Nous avons fais l'amour ainsi, doucement et à la fin de notre concert...

Rien ne pouvait gâcher mon bonheur.

**Mais qui aurait su que cette chanson aurait effectivement marqué la fin ?**

_Sasuke_

En l'an 2100, une jeune femme refermait ce livre et ouvrit les yeux par la suite laissant apparaître une couleur turquoise attirante, elle sourit et posa sa main sur la tête d'un petit garçon aux cheveux ébènes.

« Petit Garçon : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Femme : Nous n'en avons aucune idée...L'histoire t'a plus Sasuke ?

_Sasuke :__ Oui, beaucoup ! Maman...Ce Sasuke, il est mort ensuite ?  
Mère : Comme je te l'ai dis je ne sais pas.  
... : Mayu autant lui dire.  
__Mayu :__ Itachi...Depuis quand tu es là ?  
__Itachi :__ Depuis le début de l'histoire. Après tout, c'est celle de nos prédécesseurs.  
__Mayu :__ Une question me tracasse quand même, pourquoi avons nous le même nom qu'eux ?  
__Itachi :__ Qui sait.  
__Sasuke :__Alors ? »_

Le petit garçon bouda légèrement. Non. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'histoire de leurs ancêtres. Mais l'histoire d'une vie. L'histoire terminée tragiquement. A la fin du concert, tout le groupe se fit assassiner. Jamais l'affaire a été résolue. Les descendants viennent d'un cousin...Itachi avait reçu ce nom pour remémorer l'histoire, Mayu de même mais dans sa famille.

_**Et si cette histoire avait à **__**nouveau**__** lieu ?**_

«

_Sasuke :__ Naruto ! Attends moi !  
__Naruto :__ Dépêche toi Sasu-chan !  
__Sasuke :__ Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Tu vas finir Uke si tu continues !  
__Naruto :__ Quand tu veux ! Je t'aime mon Sasuke.  
__Sasuke :__ Hm. Moi aussi. »_

**Peut être.**

* * *

Dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu la finir même si j'ai mis longtemps à le faire !  
La prochaine fanfiction sera bientôt sur vos écrans, le préface étant déjà écrit et le premier chapitre commençait mais non fini.  
Cette fanfiction vous a-t-elle plus ?  
Avez-vous des questions ?  
Des suggestions ?  
Des remarques ?  
Des reproches ?  
Posez les j'y répondrai à vos questions et prendrai compte de vos remarques, suggestions et reproches pour la prochaine fanfiction.  
A bientôt avec "Your Heart is Mine !"


End file.
